Such a gentleman
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Sora tuvo uno de esos días donde todo sale mal, con excepción de algo o alguien. Cuando creía que ya nada podía salir peor, aparece ese alguien y hace que su día de un giro de 180º. ¿Podrá esa persona hacer de ese día uno inolvidable para Sora? *YamaSora*


****

Hola otra vez! Aquí esta mi segundo Fic, también es un One-shot. Es un Sorato (Sorato rules!), que novedad ¿no?… P… Este me tomo menos tiempo que el anterior, por lo que es mas corto; en realidad lo escribí durante las clases, ya que la idea me llego justo ahí y no podía desperdiciarla. Además se me ocurrió gracias a algo que me contó una amiga, sobre como la trataba su actual novio antes de que fueran pareja oficialmente, es solo una pequeña parte y el resto es producto de mi gran… GRAN… ingenio. _Sonrisa engreída…_

Yamato: Oh, por favor…- entra en escena. -¿De casualidad no puedes ser mas engreída? Digo, porque… ¡Diablos! Tienes un GRAN ego.

Hotaru: Ahí viene el burro hablando de orejas.- susurra. –Mira quien habla 'Mr. Cool'. No eres nadie para decir eso y mucho menos a mí.

Yamato:-¿A que te refieres?

Hotaru: Aquí tu eres el UNICO que es egocéntrico… y arrogante y molestoso…

Yamato:-¡HEY!

Hotaru: Jajajajajaaja…

Sora:-entra a escena. -¿Qué ocurre?.. ¿Uh?..¿Yamato, que te paso?- mira a Hotaru confundida.

Hotaru: Hola, Sora y por favor, ve a calmar a tu novio.

Sora: Yamato…

Yamato: -en un rincón. –No soy egocéntrico… No lo soy… snif, snif…

Sora: ...

… _Un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que leyeron mi primer Fic, gracias!. También les informo que estoy considerando la posibilidad de hacer una secuela, y si es el caso tardara un poquito._

Nota: No se cuando, pero estaré subiendo muchos otros Fics, que tendrán varios capítulos porque llevo ya muchas hojas escritas, así que… prepárense!

Ahora con el Fic…

* * *

_**"He's such a gentleman."**_

**_(Él es todo un caballero.)  
_**

_**Por '**__**Ayumi'**_

* * *

Corría por los pasillos de la Secundaria a toda velocidad, lo único que quería en ese instante era salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Las clases habían terminado hace mucho; tuve practica de Tenis, por ese motivo estaba aun ahí, pero el motivo por el cual quería salir de ahí era porque ese día había sido fatal para mí. Comenzando por llegar retrasada, seguido de la vergüenza que pasé al tirar todos mis libros en medio de pasillo después del 3er periodo, luego en el almuerzo dieron vuelta mi bandeja sobre mi por _accidente_ (cosa que dudo), para finalizar con la peor tarde de práctica de mi vida: fallé todos los servicios, no respondí ni un maldito saque, fue un desastre; y para colmo se había puesto a llover y por no prestar atención esta mañana al pronóstico del tiempo, me mojaré, ya que no traje un paraguas. Lo único bueno de este día fue… _él_; me ayudó en el pasillo, en la cafetería y me dio ánimos antes de mi práctica… Es tan encantador, todo un caballero… Pero aun así no me siento bien.

La Secundaria estaba vacía, me había tomado mi tiempo en las duchas y en los vestidores, pero era mejor así, me evitaría ver la cara de el resto de los estudiantes. Mientras corría, y como me sabía de memoria el camino hacia la salida, no estaba prestando mayor atención, ya que de cualquier modo yo era la única ahí… Grave error… Al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos me estrellé con algo.

"¡AHHHH!"- grité, mientras caía hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto.

"¡Wo-ho!…"- escuché decir y sentí unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, evitando que golpeara el piso. "Tranquila… No hay por qué la prisa."- dijo aquel muchacho.

Me paralicé al reconocer esa voz…era _él_, mi Príncipe encantador, mi mayor motivación para venir a este infierno; él no lo sabe, pero así es mejor. Estaba tensa y nerviosa, ya que aun me abrazaba; él se percató de eso y bajó su mirada para luego solo hacer más fuerte aquel abrazo. Me estremecí, lo escuché soltar una risa casi imperceptible.

"Hola, Cielo. ¿Por qué la prisa?"- susurró en un tono sensual, me sonrojé y estremecí al sentir el roce de sus labios en mi oreja.

Él suele saludarme de ese modo todas las mañanas y siempre conseguía el mismo efecto en mí. No sé por qué, pero desde hace 2 años, en mi cumpleaños número 14, el comenzó a flirtear conmigo y yo no hago más que seguirle el juego; desde entonces siempre es lo mismo, él se acerca a mí con su actitud seductora y personalidad encantadora, y lo que es peor es que al parecer ese constante flirteo ya causó efecto en mi y ese sentimiento está creciendo rápidamente.

"Hola,… Yamato…"- dije, alzando la vista para mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo. "Yamato… ehh… ¿Podrías soltarme…?"- dije, sonrojada alarmádamente. Él solo me sonrió una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, levemente sonrojado.

"Oh… lo siento."- se disculpó, soltándome lentamente.

La verdad es que no me importaba si Yamato me estuviera abrazando, es solo que, si me quedo, se me hará tarde y no quiero llegar de noche a casa, además estaba lloviendo y estoy muy agotada. Pero sin duda me hubiera encantado quedarme entre sus brazos que para mí es un paraíso.

"Y… se puede saber… ¿Por qué mi Cielo tenía tanta prisa?. ¿Alguna cita importante, tal vez?"- preguntó seductoramente y sonriendo, comenzando una vez más con el flirteo.

Otra cosa que me ha llamado siempre la atención es la manera que tiene Yamato de llamarme: Cielo. No es que me moleste, al contrario, me encanta; solo que a veces me causa curiosidad el por qué lo hace. Me gustaría saber, aunque nunca se lo he preguntado; y ese es otro de los motivos por los cuales caí bajo los encantos del _Tan codiciado Ishida Yamato_.

"Nada… de eso, no tengo ninguna cita."- contesté apenada. Eso amplió su sonrisa. "Es solo que… quiero llegar lo antes posible a mi casa… antes de que anochezca y que empeore la lluvia… Tu sabes, ya que puede ser peligroso y más ahora con la lluvia…"- dije algo nerviosa.

Sin decir una palabra, Yamato recogió mi bolso, que había caído al piso cuando me estrellé con él, y se lo llevó al hombro; me vio directamente a los ojos y me sonrió.

"Muy bien, en ese caso, te acompañare a casa."- dijo, tomando mi mano. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de poder protestar Yamato agregó. "Y no quiero quejas, entendido… ¡Bien, esta decidido!" Al llegar a la entrada del edificio de la escuela, nos detuvimos. Yamato me haló acercándome a él y me susurró. "Además, no puedo permitir que le pase algo malo a mi Cielo ¿o no?"- me sonrió tiernamente, haciéndome sonrojar. ¿Hasta cuando me hará esto?

Yamato sacó su paraguas y me lo entregó.

"¿Por qué me lo das a mi?"- pregunté.

"¿Por qué crees, tontita?… Pues para que tu nos cubras con el de la lluvia, Cielo, ya que yo llevo tu bolso."- respondió, riendo.

"Muy bien…"- dije. Abrí el paraguas, entonces me percaté de que necesitaba la mano que Yamato me tenía tomada para poder usarlo. "Yamato necesito…"

"Ocupa la otra, por favor."- dijo. Y asentí en silencio.

Nos cubrí con el paraguas y comenzamos a caminar, íbamos en un cómodo silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro… o al menos así era por mi parte. Hasta que Yamato rompió el silencio.

"¿Sabes, Cielo?"- dijo, llamando mi atención. Volteé a verlo y estaba levemente ruborizado… ¿ruborizado? "Hay algo que debo decirte…"- murmuró, respirando hondamente. Oh dios, ¿será posible…? "Tendremos que pasar por el parque a encontrarnos con mi padre, dijo que tenía que entregarme algo urgente… ¿Te molesta si hacemos esa pequeña desviación?"- dijo, sonriendo apenado.

¿Qué? No podía creerlo. Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones, pero que tonta soy. Después de todo el solo me ve como una buena amiga. Pero al menos se toma la molestia de preguntar las cosas, antes de hacerla y es considerado. Como todo un caballero.

"N… no, claro que no."- dije, y forcé una sonrisa. Aunque fallé.

"¿Segura? No se te ve muy convencida… Porque si no quieres, está bien yo…"

"No hay problema, Yamato, en serio."- dije, esta vez sonriendo de verdad. Es muy considerado.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y nos encaminamos al parque. Casi llegando, la lluvia se detuvo y comenzó a despejarse. Cerré el paraguas. Al llegar al parque, caminamos hasta el lago y nos detuvimos ahí. Me voltee hacia el lago y se podía presenciar la puesta de sol. Era hermoso…

"Que hermoso esta… el cielo con… esos colores…"- comenté. Solté la mano de Yamato y di unos pasos frente a él admirando aquel paisaje. "Wow…"- susurré.

"Si, tienes razón, es lindo, pero… este cielo no es tan hermoso como el mío… De hecho es nada comparado con el mío…"- dijo, mientras veía el ocaso. Lo mire un momento de reojo y luego volteé a ver el ocaso con él. "Mi Cielo, el único cielo que puedo mirar… y el único cielo que quiero mirar…"- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchara.

De repente me puse nerviosa, volteé a verlo lentamente y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que me observaba; no al atardecer… a mí. Su forma de mirarme me puso más nerviosa y un leve rubor empezó a cubrirme las mejillas. Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

"Mi Cielo, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…"- murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla delicadamente, con una tierna y dulce sonrisa en su rostro. "Eres lo más hermoso de mi vida… Mi Cielo, mi querido Cielo"- agregó.

Eso realmente me sorprendió, es decir, está más que claro que galantea conmigo así como con casi todas las féminas de la escuela, aunque conmigo es más, pero… eso estaba definitivamente fuera de lo común, de su rutina de galán y todo; eso era nuevo. Yo estaba perpleja, muda y sonrojada; no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Además, el acababa de romper con su ultima novia, Nikoll, hace apenas unas semanas. Ya la cercanía que hay entre nosotros ha dado mucho de qué hablar en la escuela y… y… ¡¡Yamato no puede estar interesado en mí, de la misma forma que yo por él!!… Quedé muy pensativa, sumida en mis reflexiones. Luego hubo algo que captó mi atención. Yamato me sonreía divertido.

"¿Uh?… ¿De qué te ríes?"- pregunté. ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

"Caíste tontita…"- dijo, dulcemente, golpeando mi frente ligeramente con su dedo índice.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo...? Acaso… eso fue… solo…

"¡Una broma!"- grité sin pensar. Yamato me miró sorprendido por unos momentos y luego comenzó a reír, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Se acercó a una banca y se sentó, no sin antes haberla limpiado. Lo observé unos momentos y luego resignada me senté a su lado. Esperamos durante un buen tiempo, hasta que comenzó a anochecer y yo comencé a preocuparme. Yamato noto esto y antes de pronunciar una palabra su teléfono celular sonó.

"¿Aló?"- dijo. "¡Papa! ¿Dónde estás?… Sí, estoy aquí… Si… ¿Qué?… ¿Pero como…?… Lo sé, pero… Papa llevo horas esperándote… Pudiste haber avisado antes por lo menos… Por lo mismo… ¿Cómo podría no venir?. ¡Dijiste que era importante!… Como sea, ya no tiene importancia… Si, si, lo que digas. Adiós."- concluyó. Permaneció en silencio por unos momentos. Estaba molesto. "¡Diablos!"- murmuró. "¿Cómo puede ser tan desconsiderado?"

"¿Qué ocurre, Yamato?"- pregunté. Me miró apenado.

"Mi padre no vendrá… Dijo que se le hizo tarde y como no creía que lo esperaría, se fue a casa… Realmente lo siento, Cielo. Por mi culpa llegaras tarde a casa y no te podré llevar a tomar un café."- dijo. Le sonreí.

"No te preocupes, Yamato, no hay problema. Podemos dejar la invitación para otra ocasión… O podemos ir ahora, de cualquier forma si me voy ahora a casa o después igual llegaría tarde, además seguramente mama ya terminó con lo que me había encargado, conociéndola. Así que, qué te parece si vamos a toar café ahora, aunque yo preferiría un chocolate caliente."- dije, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Muy bien, que sea chocolate entonces."- dijo, finalmente.

Fuimos a tomarnos el chocolate caliente y permanecimos en el local un tiempo conversando; luego Yamato insistió en comprar pasteles y no pude negarme, entonces permanecimos en un silencio cómodo. En eso algo me inquietó o mejor dicho, mi curiosidad me hizo romper el silencio.

"¿Oye, Yamato?"- dije, sacándolo de su trance. Solo entonces me percaté que me estaba observando.

"¿Uh?… ¿Si, que ocurre, Cielo?"- preguntó.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Es que hay algo que me inquieta."- dije. Asintió sonriéndome.

"Lo que quieras. Adelante."- aseguró. Di un gran respiro.

"¿Por qué siempre me llamas _Cielo_? Es decir, de un tiempo a esta parte solo me llamas así y quisiera saber el por qué."- dije algo apenada.

"¿Qué?… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. ¿Acaso no te agrada que te llame así?… ¿Te molesta? O sea, yo creí que te agradaba por eso lo hacía. Pero si no es así, yo…"- dijo, algo triste y apenado.

"¡No, no, no! No es eso, no me refería a eso. Si me agrada, en serio que sí. No me molesta… Es solo que yo quería saber el por qué, es todo, solo curiosidad."- me apresure a decir. Casi cometí un gran error.

"Bueno, no lo sé… Creo que es por tu nombre; significa Cielo, por eso. Aunque ya no recuerdo el motivo exacto."- dijo, sonrojándose levemente.

"Ah… Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que se haga más tarde…"

"¿Sola?"

"Bueno, si… solo tengo que tomar el metro y ya, además tú debes caminar a tu casa y esta helando…"- expliqué, me levanté para marcharme, pero Yamato me detuvo.

"De ninguna manera, te acompañaré… Es peligroso que andes sola por ahí, te podría pasar algo terrible y eso jamás me lo perdonaría."- dijo, seriamente. No me molestó su preocupación, pero nuestras casas están en barrios totalmente diferentes y el recorrido es largo como para hacerlo 2 veces.

"Pero, Yamato…"

"Nada de pero, ya está decidido y esta vez no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión."- concluyó. Yo asentí, sabía que sería inútil.

El transcurso fue tranquilo y agradable, ninguno de los dos habló mucho, pero no era necesario; Yamato sostenía mi mano todo el tiempo, diciendo que así yo no tendría frió. Me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi departamento, con la excusa que si no lo hacía, no estaría tranquilo.

"Bueno supongo que aquí me dejas."- dije, parándome frente a él. Me tomó ambas manos y las besó. Me ruboricé.

"Si… ahora puedo estar tranquilo…"- susurró. Se acercó a mí, su rostro quedando a solo unos centímetros del mío. "Cielo… yo… por favor, perdóname…"- murmuró y luego me besó, abrazándome con fuerza. Fue un beso mágico, hermoso y tan anhelado; pero no me dio tiempo de recuperarme para responderle, rompió el beso momentos después de haberlo iniciado. Se alejó un poco, se veía apenado y nervioso, también lo noté algo asustado. "Yo… Adiós."- dijo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. Entonces reaccioné.

"¿Por qué me besaste?"- pregunté, casi en un susurro. Se detuvo al oír mi voz y luego de un momento habló.

"Porque… me gustas, Sora…No… Te quiero, te quiero mucho, Cielo… Pero lo estropeé… No pretendía besarte, no se supone que eso pasaría… Pero no pude evitarlo… Ahora todo se arruinó; es decir, quería hacerlo bien… Quería que tu primer beso fuera perfecto, que nuestro primer beso fuera perfecto… Debía haberte invitado a salir primero y luego de la cita, si se daba la ocasión besarte, pero…"- dijo, apenado, sin voltearse.

No podía creerlo, había pensado todo, planeado todo eso… para NUESTRA primera cita y que todo saliera perfecto; ciertamente por la forma en que lo dijo se ve una cita perfecta con todas sus letras… Un momento… ¿Yamato dijo que me quería?... ¿A MI?… No es un sueño, no, no lo es… Es la realidad… Yamato me quiere, me QUIERE. ¡Que emoción!… Lo miré y aun seguía ahí, sonreí.

"Gracias."- dije, tiernamente. Se volteó, cuestionando lo dicho. "Por portarte siempre como un caballero conmigo."- agregué, sonriendo.

"No es cierto, no lo soy… Si lo fuera, hubiera podido controlar mis sentimientos y hubiera hecho las cosas bien contigo…"- dijo, bajando la cabeza.

"Puedes arreglarlo…"- dije. Me miró sorprendido, luego sonrió.

"Muy bien…"- suspiró. Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos. "Cielo… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a cenar?. ¿Cómo una cita?"- preguntó, con una sonrisa picara. Reí un poco. Seguramente así lo tenía planeado.

"Me encantaría salir contigo, Yamato."- respondí.

"Entonces, pasare por ti el sábado, como a la 19ºº horas. ¿Te parece?"

"Muy bien, me parece."

"Genial. Hasta mañana, Cielo."- dijo y se volteó para marcharse.

"¡Hey! Y mi beso."- protesté. Rió y se devolvió para besarme… la mejilla. Estuve a punto de protestar otra vez, pero su sonrisa me lo impidió.

"Tendrás que esperar a la cita… si quieres que bese esos hermosos labios."- susurró. Me ruboricé de nuevo. Yamato tiene ese efecto en mí, pero me encanta.

"Está bien…"- susurré.

Nos despedimos y yo entre al departamento. Una vez dentro y luego de asegurarme de que Yamato no estuviera afuera, solté un gran suspiro.

"¡SIIIIII!"- grité luego de eso, saltando como loca. Sentía una felicidad inmensa e incontrolable. Volví a gritar y me adentre al mi hogar. Mi madre salió de la cocina, algo asustada.

"¿Sora, hija, que pasa?"- preguntó, consternada. Pero no la escuché, solo me lancé a sus brazos.

"¡Tengo una cita con Yamato Ishida!. ¡Tengo una cita con Yamato Ishida!"- dije, abrazándola. "¡Tengo una cita con Yamato!"- agregué y luego fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

"Así que finalmente la invito a salir…"

Al entrar a mi cuarto, tomé la fotografía que tenía de Yamato y la abracé muy fuerte, arrojándome a la cama. Luego de unos minutos una idea se cruzó por mi mente.

"Me besó… ÉL ME BESÓ…"- murmuré. Aun podía sentir la exquisita sensación de tener sus labios sobre los míos, fue maravillosa.

Ciertamente no me importa lo que la gente diga o piense de Yamato, incluso lo que él diga o piense de su persona; para mí siempre fue y seguirá siendo todo un caballero.

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

**_Edit: 03.04.2008  
_**


End file.
